psifandomcom-20200214-history
Shielding
Shielding refers to the ability to shield. A shield is an energy construct that is used as a form of protection from psionic attacks and etheric entities. Shielding is generally used in sparring. Everyone has something called a field around them, which is a shield-like object that is fairly weak and should not serve as the primary or first line of defense. There are many varieties of shields that have different effects and can do very different things. To be able to create shields, you must be proficient at creating energetic constructs and programming. One of the more important things to remember is that every shield is just a construct, so they can do almost whatever you can think of. Experimentation and testing is key. Also, remember that shields are breakable. This can, however, be prevented through the means of programming. Shields require energy just as constructs do to exist. However, more energy does not necessarily mean a stronger shield. Shields are not limited to being placed around yourself. A shield, like all constructs, can be created anywhere. If a friend needs protection against an entity or another person you can create a shield around them just as you create a shield around yourself. Shields There are endless possibilities to the shield that you create. There are, however, a few shield types that are commonplace and that most shields are based off of. The most prevalent shield type are combat shields. These are either for offensive or defensive purposes and work to protect the person inside of them and to even retaliate to attacks on the person inside. Shields can also carry the property of cloaking, which make it harder for psions to scan and see the shield or the person inside the shield. Below are listed different types of shields and techniques of creating them. Be aware that with every shield there is a weakness, no matter the combination of layers. Like all constructs, a shield can be destroyed by simply dissipating the energy in the shield or de-programming the shield yourself. 'Shield Layers' A shield can consist of many different layers, each performing a different function. While one layer may reflect attacks as a mirror shield, another may absorb damage and spread it evenly across the shield as a type of bubble shield might. Creating a shield with multiple layers is one of the most efficient ways to shield but caution must always be used as placing certain shields at the wrong place may end up hurting more than helping, for example if a mirror shield is formed under any other shield if an attack goes past the top layer it would bounce back and maybe do even more damage to the top layer. 'Bubble Shield Method 1' The most basic shield that can be formed is called the bubble shield. Generally this shield will not take a lot of damage and will break easily. Visualize around your body a thin layer of energy. This, literally, is a bubble of energy surrounding your body. Form energy into this shape around you so that it no longer becomes a visualization but an actual construct. From this "base", you can add programming for it to do other things. 'Bubble Shield Method 2' Create a psi ball and expand it to make it fit over your body while condensing the energy to a thin layer on the outside. This will yield the same result as visualizing a bubble around your body and creating the shield that way. 'Mirror/Reflective Shield' A mirror shield is exactly what it says -- something that will reflect attacks that come towards it. Visualize the effect a mirror has whenever you are standing in front of it. Now, surround yourself with energy that will mimic this behavior, except solidify this energy so that it will reflect any constructs or perhaps a specific emotion away. Visualization is the key in this. Programming it and making it work may take a few tries for the first time. 'Marshmallow/Absorption Shield' The marshmallow shield is a thick, gooey, sticky type of shield. Its primary purpose is to absorb attacks and hold them there for later. It can be programmed to de-patternize the simple attack or just spit it back out. Picture a thick wall of goo. Use semi-melted marshmallows for visualization. If this is part of a layered shield, consider what position you put it in the layer. It's not particularly good at handling sharp objects, but it's not meant to be used as the only line of defense. Combine it with other defensive shields to provide better protection. After it's made it can be repaired somewhat easily. 'Particle Shield' This is similar to the bubble shield in that it's a full-body shield, however it is created differently. The shield is not solid and is instead a layer of small energy "particles". If an attack comes near, the energy particles group together to the area that the attack is coming from. If the attack is a type of cluster attack, then each dart will meet exactly one energy particle, causing no collateral damage. To accomplish this, visualization would be the best method to create this shield. 'Filter Shields' Natural empaths may find it necessary to create a shield to protect them from the emotions that others have around them, as well as telepaths except switch emotions for thoughts. Filter shields are shields that are used mainly by empaths to block all or some incoming emotions so the empath does not become overloaded. Telepaths may also use this type of shield. To accomplish this, create a simple bubble shield. Program the shield to filter out the emotions of your choosing, or all emotions. Telepaths can accomplish the same thing by replacing emotions with thoughts. See Also * Psi ball * Programming * Constructs * Energy Manipulation * Visualization Shielding Category:All Abilities